A hotword is a particular word that a user may speak to invoke the attention of a computing device before the user speaks a voice command. A computing device may always be listening for a hotword and, when the hotword is received, the computing device may process a subsequently received utterance as a voice command.
In one example, a computing device may listen for the hotword, “Ok computer.” When a user states, “Ok computer, write a message.” the computing device may detect the hotword “ok computer,” which may cause the phrase “write a message” to be processed as a voice command.